Electromagnetic casting of a multi-crystalline material such as silicon can be accomplished in an open bottom electric induction cold crucible furnace. Feedstock is continuously supplied to the crucible's interior volume and melted in the cold crucible while a solidified hot mass of the multi-crystalline material exits from the open bottom of the crucible. The solidified hot mass of the multi-crystalline material is typically cooled down as an integral step in the casting process after it exits from the electric induction cold crucible without immediate removal from the casting process line.
One object of the present invention is to produce a purified multi-crystalline solid ingot from feedstock material where the feedstock is melted and purified in an open bottom cold crucible induction furnace and a hot multi-crystalline solid mass exits from the bottom of the furnace for deposit in a mold that is removed from the casting process line for remote passive cool-down and directional solidification of the hot multi-crystalline solid mass in the mold without further application of external heating or cooling of the mold.